HUALLY Wiki
Update!*** Us contributors of the HUALLY Wiki will be adding pages of Kelly's chaperon group. Welcome to the HUALLY Wiki The HUALLY Wiki is dedicated to the one and only, the best, the all powerful, the most true, the greatest, the amazing OTP. HUALLY! This Wiki is all about everyone's One True Pairing. How the Ship Set Sail Now, there are these two very important people. Huan Nguyen , and Kelly Lue. They are destined to be together. The power of this OTP itself has created something, no other OTP has done. It created HUALLY. Truly amazing, isn't it? You may be wondering: "How did these two get shipped?" Well, it started when Kelly admitted her feelings for him during the D.C. Trip. She was in her hotel room with Kristy Lee, Annie, and Alex. Annie asked Kelly if Kelly liked anyone. Kelly said that she used to like Huan, but wasn't sure anymore. However, she kept talking about Huan in a, well, sort of dreamlike way. Annie said, "You totally like Huan, Kelly." Kristy agreed with Annie's statement. In reply, Kelly blushed. During the D.C. Trip, Kelly told her chaperon group about her feelings for Huan. Since then, her friends have not stopped teasing her (repeatedly) about her love for Huan. They tease her about every single spark, such as the "holding hands" incident (More about the incident on the Kelly Lue page). Things got extremely juicy when Kelly declared that she was going to confess to Huan about her love for him. At first, she wanted to tell him on the Drop Tower at Great America, but Kelly couldn't find Huan! Apparently, he was waiting for her. The chaperon group found this very tragic. However, there was still time! She could say those three very life-changing words to Huan during graduation. There it was, the night of the graduation. Now, the chaperon group did not witness what happened, but Kelly told the group everything. She said that she told Huan those three very dangerous words. "I like you." Kelly quickly left after that, not waiting for Huan's response. Then what happened? Keep on checking the Hually Wiki for more updates! Recent Updates on HUALLY WOOAHH. It has been long, friends. Okay, so now some updates on HUALLY! Huan and Kelly have been commenting on each other's posts. Whenever Kelly posts something, Huan either +1's it or comments on it; vice versa for Kelly. Also, they are working on a collab with each other! Aka, composing a song together. Ahh, romance. ------------------------------------------------------ Wow! There are a ton of sparks lately! Annie and Kelly were chatting each other, talking about #mcms, also known as Man Crush Mondays. Annie told Kelly, "HUAN IS UR MCM" Kelly replied, "I have no mcm Annie" In reply, Annie insisted, "yeh u do bruh itz huan" Finally, Kelly admitted that he was her love: "I have a love of my life? EH WHAT JK" Everyone knows that she totally was not JK-ing. ------------------------------------------------------ One of Kelly's posts say: "Hi guys. I miss you. Just saying. " Ashwee and Sean both teased Kelly about - you guessed it - Huan (code name: Plaid)! Ashwee implied about Huan, saying: "I miss bothering you every second about.... Lolz﻿" Sean just straight up mentioned Huan: "I miss teasing you about Plaid right and other things" ....And, knowing the lovestruck Kelly, she says: "Oh gosh. Enough plaid for today haha. ﻿wait there can never be enough plaid." wait there can never be enough plaid. wait there can never be enough plaid. wait there can never be enough plaid. wait there can never be enough plaid. Woot! Have you noticed that every time Kelly says something love-y dove-y about Plaid (and we totally enjoy it), she crosses it out? If you haven't noticed, here's a recap: "I think you'd look sorta good in it." Kelly tells Huan that she feels that he would look good with k-pop hair. "pretty damn good looking young men." Kelly obviously means that Huan has become a "pretty damn good looking young" man. "wait there can never be enough plaid." Now this is what we call true love. Kelly says that there can never be enough Huan! So sweet. *FANGIRL SPAMS* Sparks Fly Kat Le posted old pictures of the MCS guys from 7th grade. One of these pictures included our very own Huan Nguyen! Kelly commented, "Cute then, but it was cool being around them for this time to see them mature into ﻿pretty damn good looking young men." Woah. Many did not see that coming, including Huan. Huan said, "I'm skeptical that Kelly wrote that." We probably all see this major flirting right now, especially Dayna. Kelly replied to Huan's last comment of Kat's post, saying: "What, you don't believe me?" ----------------------------------------------------------------- Kelly and Huan have been seen together, having fun at Cameron's house. They were fighting each other with pillows! The two were also seen together having fun near the park. Kelly definitely wore a wide smile. A video of Kelly and Huan enjoying their time near the park is on the Hually Wiki. ----------------------------------------------------------------- Kelly has posted a post saying: "okay wow i just saw the most disturbing Wiki ever and gosh, i did not need to see this before bed. heartburn i think and bad-good dreams. thank you. so much. +Cameron Pham +Annie Chen". Huan Nguyen commented, "﻿﻿﻿she watched hentai". In reply, Kelly commented, "Man no way, don't even think like that.To be honest I think it'd only affect me.﻿" And this is where the sparks begin: Huan asks, "Did you search up that k-pop hair?﻿" Kelly replies saying, "Actually yeah. I think you'd look sorta good in it.Try it sometime. After all, you have the correct molecular structure. ﻿" He leaves a comment, saying "Definitely." I think you'd look sorta good in it. I think you'd look sorta good in it. I think you'd look sorta good in it. I think you'd look sorta good in it. Look at the four sentences above this one. Can you NOT see the sparks? "'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile." Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse